


Gurey Curry

by Amatia



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Gurey Curry. Things I write about and the things my friend xatantic (on tumblr) and I talk about, and Atan’s Guren loving Curry head canons. All glorious and hilarious. I talked to Atan about this, and she wanted me to write about it. I don’t think Shinya will back for the next few weeks, or so. Poor Shinya.</p></blockquote>





	Gurey Curry

Guren was in his kitchen making some type of food. He used multiple different herbs, spices, and some different hot chilies. He smelled the aroma of the curry and fell even more love with it. He put the curry on some plates. He put on in front of his chair and one plate in front of a chair where Shinya would sit. He sat down and started eat some of the curry he was eating. Guren looked at the other plate of curry with seducing eyes.

“Hey they, beautiful.” He seduced as Shinya came in the door. 

Shinya heard his words and blushed, not knowing that he was talking to the plate of curry. “Oh, that’s nice of you to say. And you made dinner, are you feeling okay?” 

He then walked over to the curry and ate some of it. Guren looked at him with horror as Shinya spit out the disgusting tasting curry. 

“That tasted horrible.” Shinya gagged. He then went over to the sink and spit out the food. 

“My curry!” Guren said, horrified. 

“What, you aren’t going to ask about me?”

“Why? You ate my curry.” 

“Screw your curry. You can’t cook.” 

“How dare you.” Guren gasped. 

“You aren’t allowed to make food anymore.” 

Within the next few days, Guren kept making different types of curry. Every so often, Shinya would see Guren seducing the curry. He thought was cute, and maybe he might get some of that action. Shinya looked at him with a smolder and was hoping that he might get seduced by Guren. 

“Oh, curry, I love you so dearly.” Guren said. And in a higher pitched voice, Guren pretended to be the curry. “I love you too Guren. More than anything.” 

Shinya chuckled a little bit and went back to what he was doing. More days passed and Guren cooked more curry, and placed it all over the place. Shinya walked into the house with a surprised confused look on his face. He took a deep breathe and kept his composure. 

“It’s okay Shinya, it’s alright, he’ll just get sick of curry in the next few days, and you’ll have your man back. You just have to be patient.” He talked to himself. 

He walked into his room and stayed there to work on some of the stuff he had. 

Guren ‘listened’ to the words of the curry and smiled and laughed. “Oh curry, you are so funny. Do tell another joke.” 

Shinya got really annoyed with the curry. He walked out of the room and tried to get Guren’s attention. “Hey, Guren, we have to talk military business.” 

No answer. 

“Hey, Guren, listen, we have business to take care of.”

Still no answer. 

“Guren, Guren, Guren. Pay attention to me.” 

Nothing. 

Shinya let out an irritated sighed, hoping he would pay attention to him. 

“Pipe down Shinya, Curry and I are having a nice conversation.” 

“Uggh.” Shiny said stomping into his room. 

He then changed into something more seducing and walked in front of Guren. 

Still nothing. 

Shinya gave up and went back to his room. Days later, Guren made more curry than every. Shinya walked into the house with curry everywhere. It was in every room, on the walls, on the floor, everywhere. He looked at Guren with irritation in his eyes. 

“What is all of this?” 

“Gurey Curry.” 

“Who?” 

“Gurey Curry. Curry and I have a child and we call him Gurey Curry.” 

“Do you know how weird and disgusting that is?” 

“No.”

“Of course you don’t. Clean, Gurey Curry up, now.” 

“No.” 

“What about me and my needs. You’ve ignored me for the past couple of months and I’m deprived of my Guren.” 

“I don’t care. I love Curry.” 

“I could care about ‘Curry,’ now clean this place up. I will leave.” 

“No.” 

“I’m leaving.” Shinya said leaving the house.

“No.” 

Shinya left the house. 

“Shinya?” 

He wasn’t coming back.

“Oh, well. I still have my curry.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Gurey Curry. Things I write about and the things my friend xatantic (on tumblr) and I talk about, and Atan’s Guren loving Curry head canons. All glorious and hilarious. I talked to Atan about this, and she wanted me to write about it. I don’t think Shinya will back for the next few weeks, or so. Poor Shinya.


End file.
